jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiki
"Aren't you my knight in shining armor?" —Shiki to Riku Shiki is a character who appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. She appears in Traverse Town and meets Riku, whom she asks for protection. She was voiced by Heather Hogan. Appearance Shiki Misaki is a fifteen year old girl with a tall and slender in figure and maroon hair that is concealed by her cap. Her attire consists of a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a very large portion of her midriff, a short yellow hoodie, a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant, and a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist. She also wears a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied with a ring on her pinkie finger, and knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. She also carries around Mr. Mew, a black cat plush doll she personally made. Personality Generally positive and upbeat, Shiki tries to the best of her abilities to help others. Due to her love for clothes and new designs, Shiki likes to knit and longs to become a fashion designer when she grows up. She's also a bit playful, pretending to flirt with Riku upon his saving of her. Development Shiki, along with Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme are the first characters to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series who originated from something other than Disney, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts fiction, although they are from another game that is property of Square Enix, as well as being designed by Tetsuya Nomura. Origin Shiki Misaki is a character from Square Enix's The World Ends with You. During Neku's first Reaper Game, Shiki meets him at the Statue of Hachiko and makes a pact with him. Though Neku is at first resistant to her, she constantly remains a source of positive support for him, as well as a teacher of the value of friendship and how the Reaper Games work. After a series of missions, Shiki's normal upbeat disposition was shattered when she and Neku encountered the Game Master, Yodai Higashizawa, who points out the jealousy in her heart. Due to this, Shiki becomes unsure and unfocused for the sixth day as she reveals that her entry fee was her actual appearance, and that body she appears in is actually that of her best friend, Eri, who made her feel inadequate. After learning that Eri felt as envious towards her, Shiki reveals her resolve as she and Neku defeat Higashizawa on the final day. However, only Shiki could be revived; the Reapers tricked Neku in using her as payment to enroll in the next Reaper Game. Feeling guilty, Neku decides to win this game to save Shiki. During the third Reaper Game, Shiki was used by Megumi Kitaniji to attack Neku and Beat before the former manages to destroy the Red Skull pin controlling her. From there, Shiki joins in the final battle with Kitaniji before Joshua reveals the Conductor's true goal was to save Shibuya. In the aftermath, back in her true body, a revived Shiki meets Neku, Beat, and Rhyme at Hachiko.